wreckitralph_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Panellope Von Schweetz
Panellope Von Schweetz is the younger twin sister of Vanellope Von Schweetz. She is the princess, and the co-president of Sugar Rush by her Sister's side. After their Journey on the Internet, Panellope becomes the only ruler of Sugar Rush. Though Panellope is sweet, and bubbly with a whole bunch of energy all the time, she's a big tomboy, who love wrestling and pranking with the boys, and she thinks she has much closer bond with them. She's a daredevil, who doesn't care what speed limits say! If you looking for danger and excitement, this racer is the perfect choose! With her outgoing and Daring atitude, there's nothing can stand in her way. Though under this spunky shell, Panellope is very over-sensitive and emotional in the inside. She has a heart of Gold and sees the good in everything and everyone! Panellope2.png|Normal appearance PrincessPan.png|Princess dress PanellopeNeon.png|Panellope's Neon Racer design Panellope was "born" by a failed coding error. When the game was made a feral virus attacked it and shut down the server. Vanellope's first code broken down and infected by the Virus. The creators couldn't remove it from the game, but luckyly they could fix up Vanellope from the uninfected parts. In order to stop the Virus from eating up the whole game, they had to create a character around the Virus to work as a shield, to save the game. But there was something, they didn't notice. In the coding room, her code continually crumbling slowly by the time due to her code being broken. If her Code will crumble, she will disappear from the game, forever. With this disability, she's a bit glitchy sometimes meaning she stutters and glitches a lot. She isn't a real glitch, so she can leave the game whenever she wants. When king candy take up the rule, and rebooted the game, he caught Panellope and chained her in the fungeon, because he knew that he can't pull her out from the game or the program will crash and will shut down. Pan always glitched out from the chain so King Candy decoded the barrier of sugar rush and made a big shield of it that was glitchproof and kept Panellope inside. But after the game was saved, the barrier disappered, and Panellope was free. Ralph Breaks The Internet: Wrecked Journey *Chapter 1 *Chapter 2 Panellope's Candy Kart: Panellope made her Candy Kart before, since she didn't like being a princess. She escaped one night to the Kart factory and made her kart, and entered as a normal racer in the next race. Her old kart is somewhere in the castle, since she doesn't uses it now. After the game was recoded by Turbo, her Candy Kart was hid in the Castle while she was in the Fungeon. * Powers and Abilities: Panellope got programmed with very well driving skills, and daredevilness, there isn't an trick she can't dare to do! 'Panellope's Rainbow Blast' Panellope's power up, called "Rainbow Blast" are rainbow colored sparkles coming out from her cars's wheels' bottom, which gives her a huge blast and lasts for 3 seconds. It pretty much looks like when Vanellope entered the racetrack and her kart tires was sparkling, just more denser. Random Trivia: *Her Birthday is on the 22nd of October, the day I created her. *She had a royal racing kart before, just since she didn't liked being a princess, she went and made one in the factory. *since she was a princess, she used to sneak out for her ownmade car and secretly pay for a race with a royal coin in disguise. *She's really close to her sister Vanellope, they're like a dinamic duo of trouble at time. *She hasn't got as much relationship with Ralph as her sister, she just likes to hang out him. She considers everyone as her friend, and so she makes some news later at Oh My Disney, on the Internet. *She's left handed, so in her kart the buttons and joysticks are on the other side. *She might look like a playable recolor for the gamers, but technically she isn't. The only reason she looks like Vanellope is that she has a part of her code, But the two are extremely different both in Personality and character. They do have different power-up powers too. *Her fans are antropomorphic macarons. Panellope von schweetz.png|Panellope Von Schweetz panlinelesswm1.png|Lineless Pan doodle twins break the internet.jpg|Panellope with Ralph and Vanellope at E-bay in Ralph breaks the Internet! RR2 Poster.png|Wreck it Ralph 2 poster with Panellope! Panellope's Candy Kart.png|Panellope's Candy Kart Glitch.gif|Panellope Glitching animation PanThor.png|Panellope with her new friend, Thor from Ralph breaks the internet. IMG_20180919_091618.png|Commission made by Midnightcollies on DeviantArt Pan.png|Panellope talking to her sister and the other racers. PanWifi.png|Panellope in the trailer of Ralph breaks the internet. Panellope1.png Ralph and Pan.png|Panellope and Ralph at the Internet Pandiguise.png|Before the game was recoded, Panellope often disguised as a normal racer in order to don't get into the race as a princess. Panellope racing.png|Panellope racing in her kart Pan plush ref.png|Panellope's offical ref Twinsposter.png|Panellope and Vanellope on a Russian Poster PanVanRacing.png|Panellope and Vanellope racing in the daily Random Roaster Race. Get help.png|Panellope trying Get Help with her sister after she met the Avengers. Thor is extremly proud of his little trainee! Wrecked Journey.png|Panellope featured on the cover page of my Fanfic, Ralph Breaks The Internet: Wrecked Journey. file.png|Pound it! Commission done by Midnightcollies on Deviantart. PAnChristmas.png|Merry Christmas! Panselect.png|Panellope's selecting pose Panellopepupper.png|Pup version BluPan.png TinyPAn.png PanDtiysBlank.png|Panellope's updated desing after Ralph breaks the internet! PanVan.PNG|The twins Helmet.png|Panellope with Racer helmet on! Category: Panellopeverse Category: Panellopeverse Characters Category:Characters Category:Sugar Rush Racers Category:Sugar Rush Category:Princesses Category:Glitches Category:Racers Category:Ka Category:Sugar Rush Citizens Category:Sugar Rush Characters Category:Fanon